User talk:Melfius
Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Imports Hello there. I'm an admin over on Wookieepedia, and we have a number of pages that we'd like to export here, as we've normally done with pages that don't really fall under our purview. If I sent you the xml file of those pages, would you mind using to import them? Thanks, Cade Calray 19:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Spruce up main page / bracket tournament Hi Melfius. I'm Joe from Wikia. We're wanting to host a bracket tournament here this month for classic Star Wars toys. In preparation for it, we'd like to work with you to spruce up the main page, mainly to give it a more visually appealing design. Please reply as soon as you can to let me know if you're interested in this and if it's OK for us to begin work on the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) StarWars.com Yep!!! I'm not exactly sure when the blog will go live...but should be sometime this week. Will hopefully bring some new traffic to the wiki! :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:34, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Link Here's the link to the Toy Battle from the Star Wars website! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:20, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Melfius! I wanted to ask your permission in advance if the Wikia staff can post a few blogs, pictures, and videos related to all of the new Star Wars merchandise that will be released on Force Friday. We will probably post around 12:01am on Friday throughout the day. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns (like how to name photos properly on the wiki, etc...). Thanks in advance! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Banner Hey Melfius! One more quick question-- can I move the banner on the main page under "Featured Article" to the top of the page since the bracket is almost over and we want to get as many eyes on it as we can? I can move it back when the bracket is over! Let me know if you're ok with that :) Thanks!! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) reason for page deletions? http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hasbro_Inc.#Other_toy_lines links to several http://swmerchandise.wikia.com pages, all but one of which you deleted. Why? signed, R2- 06:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Where did you learn who built the Side Gunner? If you happen to remember, I'd like to know where you learned this tidbit about Kuat Drive Yards that you added two years ago. Thank you! Asithol (talk) 07:53, July 6, 2017 (UTC)